Hell for her
by bellydancer767
Summary: the day ....


kirsten slowly walks across the street for the first day of sseventh grade , she is so exited to begin a new year !! She has all of her things in her back pack that she wants to put in her locker . She sees her old friend Jessica , she walks slowly to her . Kirsten finally caought up to her , she was about to say " hey jessie howz it going " but right when kirsten got up to jessie she took tone look at kirsten and said " wat the hell are u doing around me ???" When kirsten heard that she just asks her self wat had happened . as the day goes on itz like hell , the boy friend she went out with for one day last year is in her home room , he walks uo to her and gives her a note .... She opens it fast to see wt her crush had wrotten to her ,  
  
hey k-10 i just wanted to say u r a ugly ass mother fucking bitch u shud switch teams so i dotn have to be around u , ok so get one friggint hing staright i never have and never will like a u ok buh bye u loozer !!, forever !!  
  
  
  
she had read it over and over hta day and was wondering wat had gone wrong this year , it was nuthing as she wudve expected it !!! By the end of the day shew as sad and had no reason of living . She walked home and ran to her ved room , she proped her self on her bed and cried adn cried she kept on thinking , suicide suicide suicide but every time she heard the word she just abruptley started to cry !!!  
  
The nest day she got ready , woke up put on her clothes adn make up , but had no reason y she had b cuz all she thought was how cud i make this hiddeus face look nice . Even tho people had said that she was beatiful she knew that they were lienig . she had a cold drink of orange juice then slipped on her bak pak . Once again she knew that the day was going to be hell , so she walked as slowly as she could to skool . She had reached her home room and sat down , the fucking day was begining .  
  
She had realized that she had left her science book in her locker so she quikly ran to it , she poped it open then all of these papers came flying out , she opened one it had said die u fucking loozer !! , she had quikly opened another , it said , y the hell are u here get away frum every 1 u will toxicate us all !!! she had piked every single one up and then put them in her pak . she had totally forgotten about science and every 1 else that had lived on the fucking planet . she ran as fast as she cud to her house .  
  
she had opened the door finding not a soul exept for the demons that had ben living there . she went to her commputer writing a quick suicide note :  
  
dear bastards i m gunna die now no reason to live now 1 will no any way so buh bye now  
  
she ran into her garage looking for a sturdy rope that would hold up her body , there she exclaimed she ran to it and made a big enogh circel , so her head cud fit threw , she took the rope out side and tied n end to a tree , she ran bak into the house and got a stool . she had gotten one she took each step with percousios , the stool was very wobly , she took the end of the rope and put her head into it  
  
She jumped , there her life was gone , the dead body swaying in the wind . here mom had just driven up the drive wy two seconds b for she had jumped , her mom saw the body and screamed tot he top of her lungs crying her heart out then slowly , slowly she forgot that she had ever had a daughter , only one month had gone by but still not one memory , wt ws worse was the kids at skool didnt even kare tehre was an anounce ment but all of them relpiled who is that and shrugged it off  
  
But b for kirsten had ran home erin and hanna were talking in Math saying this was the most hilarious joke !!! i cant believe we actually pulled it off !!! if only they had ben nice of only they had ont told every 1 to act how they avted !! but to late she is gone , froever !! no one will understand the feeling she had felt but itz tolate , just b cuz of one little joke her life is gone !!  
  
this is just to let u kno that it is not nice to pull planks on people 


End file.
